


Shifting woods

by JustLucky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Shifters, War, by the seat of my pants, mama bear - Freeform, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLucky/pseuds/JustLucky
Summary: This is an original work. Truth be told I’m writing it on my phone. I will be editing as I go for continuity. Thanks for the read and comment if you like





	1. Someone Else’s Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original work. Truth be told I’m writing it on my phone. I will be editing as I go for continuity. Thanks for the read and comment if you like

The inn was a sight for tired eyes. A squat sprawling group of buildings made of tightly fitting unpeeled logs, nestled into the surrounding forest. The main building had a sturdiness to it that told the traveler that it was, at least physically, a safe place to rest for the night. Trudging down the last bit of the snow covered forest path, the snow soaked and journey wary traveler, breathed a sigh of relief when her soggy boot met the cold but snow cleared hard packed ground of the court yard. Eager to be out of the cold her gait changed, no longer shuffling her feet to avoid hidden dangers a swift but measured stride brought her to the door.

Leaning a shoulder into the door the traveler almost tipped over in shock as the old solid barrier gave with little effort. Stagger stepping for a minute, she almost missed the snort coming from the far end of the room. Almost. 

“Sorry for that friend, my ol’ da used to say ‘take care a ya home and it’ll take care a you’, those hinges give me something to do on the slow days other than polish this here bar” 

Following the lazy draw the traveler was able to seek out the speaker. Standing tall the traveler took in a deep breath pushing the warm scent filled air over her tongue tasting everything the room had to offer. Under the smell of wood smoke, food and dark brown ale was a reason to pause. 

Bear.

Under everything else, all the rich and pungent, scents the traveler could taste the dry musky essence of bear. Taking another deep breath she confirmed it, but not just any bear, Polar Bear. Maybe this wasn’t a safe place to sleep at all. 

Turing to go she stopped when the bear called out again, “You have nothing to fear from me, little wolf. This inn, my home, is a place of peace. There is no violence here, no shifter wars, no fear. I am a woman of peace, I offer no fight only a meal and a roof over one’s head, all for a fair price.” The large woman was now standing in front of the bar hands open and empty, posture relaxed. 

Still standing ridged and still, bristling at the ‘little’ comment, the traveler snarled “How do you know I am wolf, I haven’t been in your den long enough for my scent to have even reached you.” 

The she-bear chuckled, “ Little Wolf, this inn has been my family home for four generations now. I have met your kith and kin a thousand times over. You are of the Eastern Packs, no? And judging by your clothes, a soldier.” She continued to chuckle and snort as she turned her back to return behind the counter. “Little Wolf, if you want to stay, stay. Settle your self in front of the hearth and I will bring you bread, stew and ale, as I would any other guest.” Again she turned, walking away from the traveler, no fear to be seen. 

Watching her departing figure, the wolf dared to hope. Unsure as to what to do the wolf takes in the previous ignored room. The room was cozy, and clean with warm wooden tables and chairs giving off a honey toned glow. At one end there was a rather large stone hearth a fire merrily popping and snapping. To either side of the hearth on the walls were two rows of peg hooks meant to hold drying cloaks. Taking the sight of those hook as an invitation the wolf unhooked and slipped her waxed travel cloak off and hooked close to the fire. Standing in front of the hearth it took her a moment to realize that the heat wasn’t penetrating the thick, wet,over tunic she was still wearing. Fighting wet leather with frozen fingers the traveler felt like she was going to have to cut her self out of the sodden garment when the last toggle came loose. Sighing she draped it over a couple of pegs to dry faster and slumped on to the cushioned bench.

Losing herself in the fire the wolf didn’t here the bear come back. The soft knock of wood hitting wood broke her out of her daze. Staring at the food and drink she felt more then saw the bear settle at the other end of the bench. 

“It’s venison stew, fresh bread, and spiced cider, I didn’t think you were a drinker.” The bear provided not looking at her. Gazing into the fire the she-bear rubbed her hands together. “As I said before this is a sanctuary, there is no violence here. What ever you are running from won’t look for you here.” With the spoon still in her mouth the wolf looked at the bear with horror darkening her face.

For a moment she studied the she-bear, looking for anything that would say who she was. The bear was large no doubt. By no means was the woman fat, she was solid. Tall and imposing with out even trying. But just like her other self, soft in a way. As if the solid bone crushing muscle was wrapped in a plush blanket. Her features a little wide but plan. Her clothes the same. Worn soft and patched in some places, nothing that a noble would be caught dead in. The clothes of someone who worked everyday. 

After a moment of letting the wolf study her the bear held up a placating hand “I meant no harm. If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to. I know the need to leave a life behind.”

Taking another spoonful, the wolf worked out the right words as she chewed. With a heavy swallow she returned the bowl to the side table. Turning to fully face the larger woman she she leaned forward and replied, “you don’t know me, you guessed a few right things but you don’t even know my damn name!!” The wolf felt her anxiety rise and the need to run follow. 

The bear smiled, “I don’t need to. You don’t smell of death or aggression, you smell of sorrow and fear. Why else would a soldier of the Eastern Packs come to the Forgotten Lands if not to get lost in them.” With those simple accurate words the bear rose again adding a log to the fire before she went back to the bar. “I won’t make you talk, Little Wolf, finish your meal and I will take you to your room” Turning back to face her once more the bear smiled again “My friends call me Jessa.”

With that she left the lost Little Wolf staring into the flames mindlessly eating. Her mind twisting and turning chasing thoughts in circles no real solution to her problems. Leaving the bowl in her lap the wolf lifted the tankard to her face tasting the amber colored liquid. The bear was right again, she wasn’t much of a drinker, never really enjoying the bitter of beer and ale nor the sourness of wine. The earthy sharpness of the cider cleared her tastebuds and warmed her at the same time. 

Never before had anyone read her so effortlessly. Not even her sire or dame could tell you she preferred water over wine. 

She snorted and thought to herself, more like he doesn’t care rather than doesn’t know. Shaking her head In disappointment she pushed all thoughts of her parents away forcing her self to focus on the good food in front of her. 

As time passed the traveler gave up planning her next move. It was too late and she was too tired to think behind a warm bed and a few hours of sleep. Standing and stretching exhausted muscles, she gathered up the empty bowl and cup. Looking back to the bar she found Jessa leaning against the bar reading. Walking toward her the wolf tried to make some noise with her normally silent step as to not startle her. 

She was only a couple of steps away when Jessa looked up, “Just leave them on the counter and I will take care of them when I get back.” Reaching under the bar she grabbed a small miners lantern. “Oh and you can leave you clothes they will be safe hanging there, no one steals from me.”

For the first time since realizing what the inn keeper was did the little wolf really feel apprehension. There was something almost sinister in Jessa’ stone. A subtle warning to a new comer. This was her den, her territory and with it came her law. With a nod to the Bear the wolf followed with out hesitation. 

I am with out pack, the wolf thought, she could have attacked me at any time. Instead she treats me as pack. The wolf paused at the last thought and tilted her head. Maybe better than pack. 

Letting that last thought sink in she didn’t realize Jessa had stopped in front of a door and walk right into her broad back. With a grunt she bounced back as if she hit a walk and stumbled almost falling once more if Jessa hadn’t turned and grabbed her flailing forearm. Holding firm until the wolf was steady once more, Jessa turn and opened the door walking in. 

Following her the wolf was confused at the conditions of the room. There was no windows, the bed was a low wide cot covered in a small mountain of blankets and the only furniture was a small chest of drawers with a pitcher and bowl on top and a chamber pot in the corner.

The annoyance the wolf felt must have been visible on her face; before she could even ask Jessa was explaining, “This inn caters to every known shifter. There are rooms with trees and sky lights for the big cats, there are rooms with dirt floors and big plants and there are rooms like these. It’s the closest I could get to a den. The walls are thick and the door only locks from the inside. If I want to get in after you lock it I would have to break down an iron bound oak door. The bed is big enough and low enough that even an old bear like me can shift and still sleep comfortably. The rest is standard.” She shrugged in a nonchalant manner, “ I don’t know you story,Little Wolf, but I do know you need to feel safe. We are dangerous creatures you and I, and when we don’t feel safe those around us, aren’t.”

The wolf’s brown creased and she just stared at Jessa as if she were a puzzle to be solved. Nodding once she moved to stand directly in front of the woman and looked her square in the eye, “My name is Li, thank you.” 

Nodding once the bear turned and walked out, with the sound of the door closing the wolf heard a low “Sleep well, Little Wolf.”


	2. Den Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li meets Dena

Li woke slowly, breathing in the smell of her own fur. Raising her head from her tail and looking around it took but a moment to remember the events from the previous night. After Jessa left her for the night, Li did the smart thing and laid down. Once in the bed she realized it wasn’t just a fabric cot, but a large square mattress covered in blankets and soft animal furs. Just like everything she had seen of the inn so far it was a little old, a little worn, but well taken care of. 

Standing on the mattress in wolf form Li stretched and worked the stiffness out of her legs and back.  I walked too far,  she though to her self, feeling the vertebrae in her spine pop and slide back into place.

If I could have shifted and been able to carry my clothes it wouldn’t be so bad.  Another unwelcome thought. Never before had Li had to worry about the clothes she was wearing being the only clothes she owned. Looking around for said clothes Li found them in a pile in the corner. She chuffed and rolled her eyes at her own carelessness. Not bothering to fold them they were now wrinkled and even more dirty from being on the floor all night. 

Stretching once more Li steppes of the low bed and mentally reached for the magic all shifters carried. Taking a deep breath she let the familiar warmth wrap around bone and muscle, preparing her for the change. Shifting never hurt like non-shifters thought it should. Body parts shortened and lengthen as need be and the most Li ever really felt was perhaps a stretch or a pinch and the reformation took place. 

Standing once more on two feet Li stretched again working the last bit of magic out of her arms and legs. Rolling her neck one more time she sighed again and started to dress herself in yesterday’s clothes. 

Once dressed she sat on the bed. With the way this room was designed there was no way for her to tell the time. For as much as it wasn’t it really did feel like a well made den. The walls were solid and Jessa wasn’t lying about the door. Walking over to it Li had to undo seven different heavy locks and latches just be able to open the 4” thick door, but just like the front door as soon as she pushed it swung open on silent hinges at the slightest push. Sticking her head out of the doorway she wasimmediately pained by the bright light streaming through the window at the end of the hall. Once able to see again she judged it to be midday. Turing away from the sunlit window she followed the corridor toward the common room she remembered from last night. 

Standing in the hall entrance Li took in the common room through better rested eyes. Gone was the golden hue each table shone with, it its place were pockets of vibrancy from the light streaming i from the sky lights and windows.Even the weak winter light felt warm in this room. It took Li a moment to figure out why. This room was designed not for show but comfort. There was nothing grand or designed to make the visitor feel small.Every table worn but well made, the walls brick and wood designed to be functional with pegs along the mantle wall to hang cloaks and bags. The other end of the room with game tables for those inclined to be social with their drink. 

Li must have been lost in thought for longer than she thought. She blinked her self back to the present to see a woman standing in front of her. Warm laughing eyes and an amused smirk greeted her. Looking her up and down Li relaxed. The woman nearly reached her chin but not quite. The woman was bear as well but while Jessa was steel wrapped in velvet this sow was just soft. Not fat, but round. Li felt no threat from her. 

“You must be the young wolf Jessa told me about, come in last night half frozen and completely exhausted. Wonder what would get a highborn like you in this weather?” The woman asked herself.

At the word Highborn Li stiffened in shock “What makes you think I’m a high born?” She growled. 

The kind features of the woman hardened. Gone was the the soft open smile, in its place the look a mother gives a lying child. Stepping in to Li’s personal space and Dropping her hands on her hips, she looked Li straight in the eye. “I’ll not ask you who you’re Little Wolf, or where you’re from, but don’t be lyin’ to me. I’m not stupid nor am I blind. Fine wool and good leather don’t grow on trees no matter how wrinkled they be.” She took a deep breath and blew a stray hair from her face and suddenly the matron was gone. Again stood a soft sassy bear. “Now, Little Wolf, just one quick question.” 

Li was distracted by not only the woman’s keen observations, but her lightning quick change in temperament and just nodded to whatever the woman asked. 

Damn,  Li worried mentally,  am i really that obvious? Next thing I know and someone is going to call me out by rank and title.  She chuffed humorlessly and felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down she realized the woman was trying to lead her some where.

“Come now Little Wolf, food around here waits for no one”

“My name is Li.”

Raising an eyebrow daring her to argue, “No it’s not.”

“Yes, it -“

“We just had this talk, Little Wolf. I don’t abide liars. I got no use for ‘em. Now breakfast Is gettin cold, Little Wolf.” There was an emphasis on the name that told Li she was never going to win this conversation. 

Pick your battles,  Li reminded herself with a sigh. Temporarily surrendering to the matronly bear, she let herself lead to the tavern proper. Weaving through tables, Li didn’t really get an opportunity to take in her surroundings or the patrons of the inn.It wasn’t until the bear had seated her and left to retrieve said breakfast did she realize that she was seated in a corner table with her back to the wall. From here she could see the frontand side entrance as well as the bar, kitchen, stairs and the back hall where they came from. 

Relaxing a little, Li began to scent the room. Breathing deep she closed her eyes to focus. First came bear. Not just bear but what she would come to identify as Dena, bear with a hint of honey and cooking spices, warm and homely. After bear she scented something dry and grass like with the acidic after taste of big cat. She couldn’t figure out the breed it was a scent she had never encounter before. Other than bear and the mystery big cat there was a couple of wolves and a fox. Nothing to worry about. Relaxing even further Li didn’t notice Dena until she was standing over her with a plate of food. For a bear she moved on silent feet.

“Up an’ at em, Little Wolf, it’s hot and fresh and won’t stay that way.” Dena put 2 two plates of food one the table along with tall mugs of what smelled like black tea and honey. 

Looking down at her plate it wasn’t anything fancy. Just some toasted bread and eggs, but like the night before the simple ware was just what she needed. “Thank you”

“‘Tis nothing, pup. Just a bit to get the day started.” With nothing else said Denabegan to eat her own meal, working through the plate at a leisurely pace, enjoying the rich tasting egg yolks atop well made country bread.

Having finished her food long before Dena, Li nursed the strong sweet black tea while she watched the bear eat her last few bites and push the plate away. Leaning against her crossed arms Dena looked at Li once more.

“So what’s your plan now?”

Li paused. She really didn’t have one. “Umm....” Li scratched the back of her neck, “I....well, I think.....”

Reaching across the table Dena rests her hand on the sputtering wolf’s for arm.“Breathe, pup! You and me will figure it out, ok?” Gone was the sass and the mischief. All that was left was Mama Bear. 

“Do you have any money?”

“Some.”

“Some?”

“I don’t know, some. I never really count it.” Li was getting annoyed again. 

Dena shook with silent laughter, “Tell me again your not highborn. I know to the clipped copper piece how much is in the box.” She calmed after a moment, “First lesson of bein common, Little Wolf, know your purse. Know what’s in it, know where’s it’s at and know how to keep it full.” With a single nod of her head she continued.

“Do ya have any skills?”

“Skills?”

“Skills, can ya cut wood? Or maybe hammer a nail or even hunt?”

Li rubs the back of her head and stared hard at the scared wood table, “Well, I can swing an ax and I’m wolf, we were bred for the hunt.” 

Dena nodded, “Those are skills needed here, pup. If it works for ya, until you have that plan why don’t you stay here. Jessa’s no real task master, more than not you give old grumpy bear a sob story and she’s doin your chores and hers.”

The warm smile and calming tone spoke to Li. She couldn’t tell what, but there was something about Dena that reminded her of pack, of family. For the first time since she walked out of her family home did she think she was going to be ok. Swallowing down the last bit of fear she had, Li nodded. 

“Ok, Little Wolf, lets get cleaned up here and find that mate of mine. She’s around her somewhere doin something that looks a lot like work but really isn’t.” With a hearty laugh she stacked the breakfast dishes and made to cross the room when Li’s brain finally processed what she just said. 

“Wait,” Li called a little louder then she meant. “You said Jessa was your mate, you meant friend right? Two females can’t mate, that’s against the Alpha’s Word

The room grew quite, and Dena turned on her heel, looking the young wolf straight in the eye face completely emotionless, “Jessa Deepclaw is my bonded mate of 15 winters. There is no Alpha’s Word here wolf.” There was no play in her voice. Each word growled out as if she had chewed on it and found the taste disgusting.“If you want to live by the narrow ideals of a savage not fit to clean my privy, then get gone, we have no place for you!” 

Lin just stood there, stunned stupid. The tension in the room had turned palpable. Dena just stood there, face like stone, her entire body tense, waiting. 

“What’s the problem here,” the entire room turned to see Jessa come through the front door, eyes fixed on the young wolf and her mate. 


End file.
